


Repercussions

by Hotalando



Series: Core [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Coping, Family Loss, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotalando/pseuds/Hotalando
Summary: In a metaphorical way, the disembodied flames burnt him to the core.





	Repercussions

Bum. Dadum. Bum. Dadum. 

The rhythm of the percussions echo through the night, so loud and intense, reaching for their attention. Along with the cracking of the fire, the aggressive but warming flames in the center of the group, it lulls everyone into a daze. 

They have been invited to a nightly ritual held by a tribe after saving them from intolerant villagers. To bless them for the rest of their journey, they were holding a purifying ritual to get rid of evil spirits of the past. The music and the fire should chase them away, into the dark night sky.  
But all they do is letting the drums resonate in his heart. Bum. Dadum. Dadum-dadum… the cracking of the flames as they were ascending to the heavens above; he couldn’t fight the memories rushing over and drowning him in their wake. 

Those flames; reaching to the sky, reaching out and failing. The drums, like a heartbeat, reminding him of his own vitality while the one he needs to hear has long faded. 

As the rhythm grows faster, his heart beats faster inside his chest, so loud as if to crush his eardrums. His eyes are fixed on the fire pit as the flames are lashing out for him, wanting him, needing him but never even coming a foot close. He wants to reach out and help, he wants to feel it and burn himself, he wants to feel the vital warmth. 

Powerless he sits and watches as they lose strength, never reaching the sky, never reaching him. And as they’re being extinguished in one swift move, the music grows louder, the drums change into a mad rhythm that matches the beating of his heart. Until within one second, they slow down and come to an halt. 

But his heart keeps beating through the repercussions of his memories.


End file.
